Milli Secim Turu
Milli Secim Turu is an annual music competition organised by Azerbaijani public broadcaster AzerbaijanTV (AzTV), which determines the country's representative for the North Vision Song Contest. The selection first took place to determine the Azerbaijani representative for the 6th edition of North Vision Song Contest. Origin and fifth editions.]]Milli Secim Turu is a selection based on the former Azerbaijani national selection which was created for the ; both of which have the same title. Selection process The selection process for each edition of Milli Secim Turu is almost the same for every edition; the only difference being the language in which the songs are being performed in. All artists and songs are selected by a group of jury members who have been selected by the Azerbaijani broadcaster AzTV. 'Artists' A total of 10 artists are chosen for each edition of Milli Secim Turu. Nine of the chosen artists must be from Azerbaijan whilst the final chosen artist is listed as a foreign act. You can find out which artists and songs have participated in previous editions of Milli Secim Turu via the following page: *List of Milli Secim Turu participants 'Foreign acts' For the first 5 editions, with permission from the NBU, the Azerbaijani national broadcaster AzTV internally select a foreign act to compete at Milli Secim Turu. Foreign acts who compete in the selection usually originate from countries which are unable to participate in the North Vision Song Contest, however European artists are also eligible to compete as a foreign act if accepted by both AzTV and the NBU. The foreign act was dropped from the sixth edition onwards. 'Songs' Each artist is able to submit a song for Milli Secim Turu, however language rules vary in each edition. For every even numbered NVSC edition, all submitted songs can be submitted in whatever language the artist prefers, however the is preferred. For every odd numbered NVSC edition, half of the submitted songs must be performed in the , whilst the other half can be performed in a language of the artist's choice. Hosting Currently, each edition of Milli Secim Turu will be hosted in Baku and is currently being hosted in the . As the selection expands, more cities will be eligible to host the selection. Voting An international jury will provide their points for each edition of Milli Secim Turu. It has yet to be revealed whether the public will be able to vote in the future editions of the selection. A jury will represent each European country in the selection. All European countries who wish to vote in the selection must be a member of the NBU. Other non-NBU members can also submit their votes, but their votes will be combined and will be entered as votes from the Rest of the World. The jury members will vote in Eurovision style; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10 & 12 points will be given to each participant. The entry with the highest amount of points will win the contest and will therefore represent Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest. Winners Category:National selections